Ela é o Cara
by Yainme e Vick
Summary: Rukia, para provar para Renji que é tão boa quanto qualquer menino, se matricula em um colégio masculino e se veste de menino. É obrigada a dividir o quarto com mais dois garotos, e acaba gostando de um deles. Mas como falar para ele? cap. 3 on!
1. Chapter 1

_Fic para Ana-nee-chan, quem me viciou completamente em IchiRukia. Te amo ;3_

**

* * *

**

**Ela é o cara.**

Um carro estava parado em frente ao colégio masculino Buwahaha.

- Por que estou fazendo isso mesmo? – perguntou a menina de olhos azuis.

- Para provar para o idiota do Renji que nós mulheres somos tão boas quanto eles. Aliás, somos superiores, não deixamos cueca suja de um mês atrás jogada no canto da cama. – disse Hinamori, enquanto empurrava Rukia para fora do carro.

Ou seria melhor dizer Takashi Kuchiki, o nome falso que será utilizado no colégio?

Sendo forçada a sair do carro por Hinamori, Rukia/Takashi acaba saindo com um impulso e cai em cima de um garoto de cabelos laranjas.

- Olha por onde anda! – disse ele.

- Olha você, seu babaca! – gritou ela em resposta.

- Cala a boca, novato! – berrou ele e logo após, saiu andando.

Hinamori olhou rapidamente para o papel, enquanto Rukia se levantava.

- Buwahaha parece nome de centro espírita! – disse Rukia, causando uma gargalhada em Hinamori.

Apressada, despediu-se de Hinamori e, correndo pelos corredores da escola, procurou seu quarto. Se quer saber, o número era realmente duvidoso, 666.

Bateu duas vezes na porta. Ninguém abriu. Já irritada, chutou a porta três vezes. A terceira não atingiu a porta, e sim o menino que abriu ela.

- Ai meu... – a última palavra foi abafada.

Rukia viu o estrago que fez. Aquele ali nunca mais ia ter filhos...

- Desculpa! Não foi minha intenção...

O menino, já recuperado, olhou para ela com certo desprezo. Ela começou a falar, engrossando a voz.

- Sou Kuchiki Takashi. – fez uma pausa, não sabia o que falar. – Da próxima vez abra a porta logo!

- Sou Uryuu Ishida. E cala a boca, novato.

Rukia ignorou o comentário do quatro-olhos e colocou sua mala em cima da cama.

- Vem calar, ô quatro-olhos! – disse em tom de provocação.

Ele ajeitou os óculos e disse:

- Pelo menos não tenho aparência feminina.

Rukia, nervosa, começou a xingar e disse por fim:

- Eu sou macho, já você... Quem cara sabe costurar? E usa essa roupa justa? HEIN?

Ela já estava quase pulando em cima dele, quando a porta se abre e o mesmo garoto do cabelo alaranjado entra.

- Calem a boca, ou querem visitar o Don Kanonji? Novato, fica na sua! – gritou ele, com aquele tom de voz rude.

Rukia, é claro, não conseguiu ficar parada, e chutou novamente o Ishida, que desta vez caiu no chão.

- Pára de me chamar de novato. – disse em tom ameaçador.

- Certo. Me chamo Kurosaki Ichigo, e você é...?

- Kuchiki Takashi. Prazer.

Rukia, ou melhor, Takashi, estendeu a mão para um aperto amigável. Ele nada fez.

- Você é o novato que caiu em cima de mim hoje, não é?

Antes que Rukia pudesse responder, ele saiu do quarto.

- Babaca! – gritou.

O seu xingamento foi quase inaudível devido ao fato que o diretor falava no microfone, chamando a atenção de todos.

- TESTANDO... 1, 2, 3 TESTANDO... – gritou o diretor, Don Kanonji.

Uma gota na cabeça de Rukia e de Ishida. Como alguém pode ser tão... Brega?

- ALUNOS NOVOS! Para darmos as boas-vindas a eles, iremos levar-los até o jardim do colégio! BUWAHAHA!

- Todo ano a mesma coisa... Esse aí não muda... - disse Ishida, em tom indiferente.

Rukia, com um brilho no olhar, desceu correndo as escadas do colégio até o jardim. Lá encontrou Ichigo, mas o ignorou.

- Hey! Ô novato! – gritou Ichigo, em tom de provocação.

Ela fingiu não ter ouvido, causando a irritação no garoto.

- NÃO ME IGNORA!

Todos a volta de Ichigo olharam para ele, assustado.

- Esse é maluco. – disse um menino que por ali passava.

Um coelho passou por Rukia, ela saiu correndo atrás dele.

- VOLTA AQUI, FOFUXO! ♥

Agora, todas atenções estavam voltadas para ela, e Ichigo saiu correndo e se jogou em cima dela.

- O que acha que tá fazendo? – perguntou ela.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo? Parece uma menina, correndo atrás de coelhos!

Só então ela percebeu seu erro. Corada, tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- Corre enquanto tem tempo. – disse ele, amigavelmente.

* * *

_Bem, pediram para eu postar no fanfiction, então postei n-n"_

_Será que o povo do fanfiction vai gostar? Só saberei com reviews e-e_

_Kissus e até o próximo capítulo ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia seguiu o conselho e saiu correndo. Correu para longe da confusão. Agora quem era perseguido era Ichigo. Ela se escondeu e observou a cena de longe.

- Ih, esse punk aí é muito estranho! Tem dupla personalidade, eu hein... – um garoto comentou.

- PUNK O ESCAMBAU! Eu não tenho dupla personalidade, vocês que ouvem vozes!- gritou ele, irritado – Vão cuidar da suas vidas miseráveis e deixem que eu cuide da minha!

Assustados com o garoto, todos saíram. Ouviu-se de longe um Buwahaha, e uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

Depois que ela certificou estar longe da multidão, foi falar com o menino.

- Ei, valeu mesmo. – não podia evitar aquele tom rosado em suas bochechas, era inevitável.

- Tá, tá, mas que garoto corre atrás de coelhos? – alfinetou ele.

- Que garoto pinta o cabelo de laranja? Pintava de rosa-choque, combina mais com você. – retribuiu ela, com um sorriso um tanto... Maligno.

- E que garoto ficava corado ao conversar com outro garoto? Eu sei a resposta. Um gay.- respondeu ele, irado. – E meu cabelo é natural.

Ela ficou sem resposta diante dele. Abriu a boca umas três vezes, mas nada disse. Ele sorriu, vitorioso.

- Não tenho preconceitos com homossexuais, mas mantenha a distância. – disse ele, por último.

- ME CHAMO DO QUÊ, Ô PLAYBOYZINHO? – apesar da altura desfavorável, conseguiu alcançar o cabelo dele, puxando o mais forte possível. – QUER APANHAR? – gritou Rukia.

- Até parece.

Ele, com uma mão, conseguiu se livrar da garota facilmente e ainda teve a audácia de dar um "pedala Robinho".

- Ai! Isso dói. – resmungou ela.

- Pense antes de agir, seu lerdo. – zombou ele.

Ela estava com raiva. Tinha que ser melhor que ele, lembra? Pois é. Chutou sua parte sensível, e ele não teve tempo de bloquear ou desviar.

- Lerdo, é?

Ele cai no chão, uivando de dor. Perdeu para o novato? Impossível!

- Ah, e obrigada mesmo por me salvar! – disse com sua voz normal.

Ele olhou para ela assustado.

- O que disse? - perguntou ele.

Ela percebeu seu erro e engrossou a voz. Olhou para ele com a cara de " Hãn? Tu é surdo?" e disse, na maior cara de pau:

- é surdo? O-BRI-GA-DO. A tinta afetou seu cérebro, foi?

- Cala a boca, tampinha.

- vem calar. – disse com sua voz normal. Adorou isso, de brincar com o garoto. Daqui a alguns dias, ele estaria louco, achando que ouvia vozes femininas. E não podia falar com isso com ninguém, ou iriam tirar com a cara dele. Iam falar algo do tipo: " Abstinência é foda, até ouve vozes femininas!".

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**br3AthL3ss**

_Wee, gostaram da minha fic \o/ Que bom que gostou n.n_

_Sim, logo o ponto fraco dela, coelhos X3_

_Inner: Ah, coelhos são fofinhos :3_

_Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando n.n_

**Filippe - Nakama**

_Diferente? Nossa! Existem tantas fics assim, baseadas no filme Ela é o Cara... Bem, pelo menos na seção de Naruto X3_

_Sim, a escola é um caos xD_

_Inner: Você que escrever assim o.o_

_Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando n.n_

**Xia Matsuyama**

_Sério? Obrigada n.n_

_Não precisa esperar, aqui está a continuação! xD_

_Inner: Não liga não, a candy é baka u.u'_

_Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando n.n_

**Daianelm**

_É mesmo! Tem fics nesse estilo em todo o lugar x3_

_Não tinha em Bleach e... PAM! Criei ;D_

_Inner: PAM? Que onomatopéia ridícula o.o_

_Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando n.n_

**Rukia Shihouin**

_Obrigada n.n_

_Boa idéia! Eu quase ia me esquecendo da Yoruichi x.x tijolada _

_Vou colocar sim ;D E em um cargo importante ;3_

_Inner: Meu Deus o.o Ela vai dar spoiler!  
xD Espere e verá ;D_

_Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando n.n_

* * *

Fiquei tão feliz com essas reviews baba Meu pequeno coraçãozinho se encheu de alegria \o/

Esse capítulo eu já tinha feito a um tempo, e postado no orkut, mas eu queria esperar mais um pouco para ele ser maiorzinho x.x

Bem, aí está.

Kissus sabor chocolate


	3. Chapter 3

O sinal tocou. A hora era agora, ela seria descoberta.

- meninos, banho às 6:00. Já são 6:15. JÁ PARA O BANHO!

Rukia respirou fundo, sentiu seu coração acelerar. Estava muito nervosa, ia ser descoberta e não sabia o que fazer.

Caminhava lentamente, tentando afastar a sensação de derrota. E se fugisse? Olhou para trás e viu uma multidão. Seria impossível, e se tentasse, seria pisoteada.

Chegou em frente a porta do banheiro. Sua mão caminhou em direção a porta, mas alguém puxou a mochila que estava em suas costas, levando-a até algum lugar.

Tentou gritar, achando estar sendo raptada. Também tentou chutar, mas não conseguiu. Rukia não vira o rosto do indivíduo.

Ele acendeu a luz e mandou:

- O que uma garota está fazendo em um colégio masculino? Perguntou.

-Y-Yoruichi-sensei? – perguntou Rukia, ou melhor, Takashi.

Yoruichi, a professora de Educação Sexual do colégio. Ela poderia ajudar, não?

- Não, a tua mãe. – respondeu, sarcástica. Revirou os olhos e sentou em cima de uma mesa, dentro da sala de arquivos.- Meu Deus, só tem desesperadas hoje em dia!

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Como assim?, pensou ela. Yoruichi percebeu e logo explicou:

- Você não é a primeira, querida. Já é o oitavo caso este ano. –suspirou, cansada- Ah, você é mais uma namorada que vem para esta escola para vigiar o namorado? Ou veio aqui por que está " A procura"?- Yoruichi se levantou e se aproximou da menina, estavam face a face. – Eu posso ajudar a guardar o segredo, mas não garanto que dure muito tempo. – ela sorria.

Ela sentiu medo, se fosse descoberta, sua reputação já era. Não que ela tivesse alguma, por que na quarta série ela brigou com uma menina no colégio, para defender seu melhor amigo, e disse que ela era "fútil, sacana, sebenta, tola". Só que esta menina era a mais popular do colégio e isso acabou com a reputação da pequena.

Por outra lado, Rukia ficou feliz. Se existiam mais sete meninas travestidas, podiam se ajudar a manter o segredo. Mesmo assim ficou espantada com o número de meninas em uma escola masculina.

- Obrigada, Yoruichi-san. – agradeceu do fundo do coração- Mas como farei na hora de tomar banho?

Yoruichi riu. Riu? Ela gargalhou.

- Existe um banheiro feminino, para as funcionárias, lá dá para você tomar banho!! – disse Yoruichi.

Depois dessa, Rukia se sentiu idiota.

* * *

**Respondedos reviews:**

**Hyuuga Mitha**

x3 Os capítulos pequenos são por que eu tenho preguiça e nunca consigo escrever algo grande xD

**Xia Matsuyama**

Acho que demorei, né? Sou que nem uma tartaruga para atualizar xD

Inner: Na verdade, é que nem uma lesma.

Obrigada por ler e espero que continue acompanhando.

**Saki-chan - The uchiha girl**  
Tá aí a continuação! xD

Obrigada por ler e espero que continue acompanhando.

**TUka-chan e NAty-chan**

O Ichigo vai gostar da ...

Inner: joga tijolo Não dá spoiler!

Não, não vai ser da Orihime não ! ;3

Boa idéia, vou fazer uma gincana sim n.n Nunca li uma fic de Inuyasha n.n


End file.
